1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable headrest device that allows a user to adjust a vertical position and a front/rear position of a headrest of a chair.
2. Description of the Related Art
A headrest is mounted on top of the backrest of a chair for supporting the head of the person sitting in the chair. The headrest is fixed in most designs and thus could not be adjusted. Adjustable headrests have been proposed to allow a user to adjust a vertical position of the headrest according to the height of the user, yet the front/rear position of the headrest is still not adjustable. Further, the headrest may have undesired movement if not properly positioned after adjustment.
An object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable headrest device that allows a user to adjust a vertical position and a front/rear position of a headrest of a chair.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable headrest device that can reliably retain the headrest in place after adjustment.
An adjustable headrest device in accordance with the present invention includes a fixed base fixed to a backrest of a chair, a movable seat mounted to the fixed base and slidable along a vertical direction of the fixed base, a headrest attaching means mounted to the movable seat and slidable along a front/rear direction of the movable seat, and a headrest fixed to the headrest attaching means to move therewith. The movable seat is retainable in a desired level relative to the fixed base, and the headrest is retainable in a desired front/rear position relative to the movable base.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.